


Stop in the Name of Love

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mindless sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: They don't get time to do this, but when they do...Literally, smut. Just them, doing it.I feel so bad for Metal...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norasimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/gifts).



The door shut behind them, finally alone. It had been awhile since they’ve been alone, a long while. The room was dark, crates piled up here and there, a small storage room, with hanging lights.

Flash walked in first looking around, sneering at the dust. “One of these days I’d like to be in a soft bed in our own room.” He sighed, blinking.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders. “We both know that’s not gonna ever happen, but luckily,” He paused placing a small kiss on the taller’s cheek. “I have you.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Trying a little too hard to be sweet.”

Quick sighed. “Hey we have a few hours, might as well make the most of it.”

“Only a few hours?” Flash gave him a smart-assy smile.

“Yeah, a few hours to make you moan that grin off your face,” Quick said turning Flash to face him.

“Kinky,” Flash said, his arms grabbing Quick’s shoulders, pulling him closer, letting the smaller grab the back of his head. Bringing their lips together. He felt Quick’s arms rub softly against his armor, then trail down his back, and just hover over his crotch plate. Quick whined, his fingers trying to peel off the thicker armor. Flash snorted into the kiss, pulling his head back. “Inpatient.”

Quick hissed, resting his head on one of Flash’s bulky shoulder guards. “How can I not be? We’ve got the whole base to ourselves, well besides Metal who's just reading in his room or jerking it. And it’s been awhile,” His hands around Flash’s waist pulled him a little closer, digging into his fingers into the small of Flash’s back. “Seeing your work so hard, always on task, yesterday watching you lift those crates…” Quick licked his lips, already half drunk with lust.

“You were helping me with those, and besides as I recall, one of those crates was full of jelly, and we found out we stole the wrong shipment.” Flash raised an eyebrow.

Quick laughed. “Have to admit you looked tasty when that crate fell on you.” He leaned in close, licking Flash’s cheek.

“We got bored and started throwing the food we stole at each other, poor Wood he’s got the sticky grape jam in his bark.” Flash frowned remembering that Quick broke down in laughter, annoyed he got a hand full of the jelly and slapped Quick in the face. The next thing that he knew was that everyone was throwing jelly and jams at each other. This time everyone but Metal, Quick and Flash at the base to clean up. And that was done now, so Metal retired to his quarters, and Quick dragged Flash here.

“I wanna lick that jelly off you,” Quick said in a husky voice, biting into the thinner under armor. Flash trembled, Quick’s hand didn’t leave his crotch plate. Flash hissed in a breath, nodding, Quick grinned, his fingers tracing the outside of it, finding the release switch. Yanking it off and tossing it behind him. Gently Quick pushed him back, his legs hit a crate, sitting on the metal as Quick kneeled down. Flash let his hands slip up Quick’s face, to where his jaw met the red helmet, pulling it off, seeing the faint reflection of himself in the gold V. Setting it on a close by crate. Quick growled softly resting his cheek on Flash’s thigh, his breath rolling over him. Quick pulled off Flash’s boots, shoving them away, not breaking eye contact as he stood back up, grabbing Flash’s helmet, slipping it off. Leaning down to kiss the hairless head. “I love it when you get embarrassed, your whole head turns red.” Quick smirked.

“Gee thanks.” Flash gave an amused look.

“Just for that.” Quick pulled Flash’s chin up kissing him, his hand trailed down, rubbing his chest then his stomach, finally right there, Flash moaned into the kiss. His ‘blood’ pooling down there, biting Quick’s lower lip begging for the other to push him back and cover him. Suddenly Quick pulled away from him, his eyes half closed. “That’s all you get.” The shorter smirked grabbing his helmet slapping it on.

Flash watch, still flustered as Quick simply walked out, leaving him with half of his gear around the room and half hard. “Damn you,”

* * *

Quick smirked, tapping his foot as he headed towards his room, humming mindlessly, thinking back to a few hours ago where he left Flash in the storage room. He wasn’t lying he wanted to rip off that armor and take what he could, Flash wanted that too, he knew how easily he could get Flash’s armor off. He frowned, no matter what he still wanted to go back and take Flash for everything. His door creaked slowly open, he stared at the floor.

A split second later a hand reach out, wrapped around his head and pulled him in, the door slammed close. “You bastard.” Flash hissed out, pushing him onto the old bed, hearing a loud creak. Quick sat up seeing Flash stepping out of the dark room. “Cruel, leaving me in that room.” He hissed, already stripped of everything.

Quick could feel his blood gather in two places, his head, and between his legs. His mouth grew drier by the moment as Flash slowly made his way to the bed, pushing Quick back on the bed. Watching him straddle his waist, yank off his helmet, shoving their lips roughly together. Flash pushing his tongue into Quick’s. His naked self-grinding against the thinner armor. Quick swallowed hard, nipping at Flash’s lips. “Jesus.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “I think I made a mistake.”

Flash pulled him up, breathing heavily in his ear. “Damn right, you did.” He bit the earlobe, making Quick gasp.

Quick’s hands grabbed at his bright yellow belt, ripping it off, his hand shooting for the thinner under armor. Flash’s hand stopped him, pushing it back down on the bed. “No way in hell, this is my favorite part.”

Quick fell back as Flash’s finger curled around his waist, then agonizingly slowly he pulled it down, the cold air making Quick jump. Flash counited not leaving Quick’s eyes, backing up slowly, pausing to strip off his boots, tossing them aside. Then finally with one final yank the black armor was gone. Flash grinned down at his prize, his face half made with need. Quick sat up, undoing his gauntlets as Flash crawled back on the bed. A moment later he was free of his garments and Flash once again was in his mouth.

Quick panted, as Flash groped up and down his chest, his sides, and finally trailing down, down his belly, tracing a perfect V. He moaned, as thick hands pushed down on his thighs, squeezing them. Quick looked down, his face grew to a deep red, his eyes widened, their lengths side by side, throbbing.

Flash smashed his mouth into Quicks, licking down the side of his jaw, nipping at the flesh on his neck. Quick’s mouth shot open, a long cry filled the room, he wrapped his arms around Flash’s thick shoulders. He loved Flash’s body, every inch of it, the way his back was perfectly craved, the muscles were rocks in a rapid river. The way every part of him looked perfect when he stretched Quick bit down on his tongue worried he moan. He loved Flash, every part of him, even the fact that he didn’t have one bit of hair on him, anywhere. That meant the next thing he was gonna do was gonna be easy.

Flash gasped softly as Quick flipped them over, pulling apart Flash’s legs, pulling them up. Flash watched, his face darker than Quick’s armor. Biting softly into the other's inner thighs, lapping over the marks. Then coating his fingers in saliva, watching Flash’s eyebrows rise. Flash moaned as one digit pushed into him, fisting the sheets under them, Quick felt Flash clench, ignoring it as he rubbed around, coating the inside of him. Slowly Flash relaxed, his steady breathing told Quick that it was time. “QUICK!” Flash screamed as another finger pushed into him, scissoring. Flash whined, biting his lip, trembling and shifting impatiently under him.

Quick grinned, rubbing that one area, resting his head against Flash’s leg. “Look at you, squealing, writhing, begging…” Licking the tender flesh. “I wanna just plunge into you,” He bit, Flash moaned. “And hear that all night.” He grinned, sure that said grin was stretching from cheek to cheek.

Flash was more than flustered, gasping for breath, his hips wiggling. “Q-Quick, p-AH!” He squeaked out, as Quick’s tongue pushed into him. Taken back by the act, something Quick didn’t generally do, but when he did. “Ahhh~!” His back twisted and turned, his length twitched, seeking attention. With a shaky hand, he reached up.

Quick slapped it away. “That’s mine.” He growled out, his tongue dipping into Flash even deeper.

“Quick, please!” Flash finally spat out, his chest rising up and down like a wild rabbit’s, his hips begging for Quick. His face a mix of pleasure, and pain.

“Perfect.” Quick slid his tongue back in, letting his legs slide down. Their tips pushing against each other.

Flash sat back up, shifting himself over Quick, his arms caging Quick.

Quick nuzzled Flash’s neck, pushing himself into the other, making him gasp. “Fuck it’s been awhile.”

“Y-you’re telling me?” Flash asked, wiggling his hips down, forcing out a moan, willing his body to get used to it. “Jesus, were you always this big?”

Quick snorted, gently pushing against Flash. “I just hope we don’t have to wait that long again to fuck your brains out.”

Flash clenched as Quick said that. “My brains? Y-you’re the one who can barely stay awake at the end.” He challenged Quick.

“Really?” He thrusted sharply into Flash.

Flash bit back a moan, a new fire in his eyes, the same fire that took control when they fought. “Really.”

“Even when I,” Quick slipped off the bed, standing up, Flash’s legs wrapped around him. “Do this?” He pushed up, shoving himself deeper into Flash.

**_~SLAM!~_ **

“Quick!” He tossed his head back hitting the wall.

* * *

Another slow day, he used to it. Falling back onto the bed, his arms flying out. Summoning up one of his metal blades, twirling it on his forefinger.  _ Out of everyone here I work the hardest. _ He groaned rolling onto his belly.  _ Everyone slacks off. And what do I get in return… _

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting. Far from this castle, from this base. Elsewhere... _ He’s just so cute! _ Metal jumped up, slapping his face.  _ I did not just think that? I mean sure, he’s strange looking, but he’s so small, and angry. He’s funny...  _

**_~SLAM!~_ **

Metal jumped looking at the wall, pulling off his face mask, walking over to the wall pressing his ear to it.

“Q-Quick...OH God!”

_ Is that Flash!? _

“That’s right moan for me.”

_ And that’s Quick!  _ He backed up shaking his head. “Metal you’ve lost your mind, Flash and Quick doing it proves you’ve got no more marbles.”  _ Not to mention that cute butt. _ “And this stupid crush is just the cherry on the top.”

_ Stupid Cutman! _

_ With his stupid butt, and his laugh, and his stupid little face! _

* * *

Flash hissed, as Quick impaled him, pulling Quick closer, his legs straining from the tension, his fingers digging into Quick’s shoulders, leaving marks. Quick laughed, panting out as he bounced Flash on his hips, faint clouds of their breath could be seen, mingling. Flash moaned softly into Quick’s neck, his pelvis working along with Quick’s.

“You have no…” He caught his breath. “Idea how much I wanna do this to you every night.” Quick kissed him, somewhat missing. Rubbing his back into the wall.

“I-Mmm right there,” Flash moaned, shifting himself and falling onto Quick, who this time screamed his name. “I-I’d like t-that.”

Quick’s pace speed up, probing Flash against the wall, slamming into him. Flash gave weak whines and loud moans, angling himself for Quick. Quick pushed into him, deeper and deeper, Flash’s legs tightened around him, needing release. “Flash.” Quick panted out, flat out slamming himself into Flash. He smiled looking into Quick’s eyes. A split second later Quick finally shoved all of himself into Flash, kissing him. Flash cried out into the kiss, his vision going a little fuzzy.

Slowly Quick carried him away from the wall, falling onto the bed, a puff of air blew out between his lips. Still deep in Flash, still holding onto him.

Flash sat up, hissing as he felt the sore muscles. “Next time I’ll fuck you senseless.”

Quick snorted, reaching up lazily, cupping his face. “I love you.”

Flash’s face grew into a deep red, darker then when they came. At first it was just mindless lust, a good rump here and there, sure at times he needed it. But not really the mindless sex, more of the afterwards of mindless fucking. Flash smiled, laying down next to Quick, pulling him out, wrapping his arms around the speedster. “I lov-”

He frowned, Quick was already asleep, snoring.

_ “I love you too, twat.” He flicked the other’s nose, nuzzling into his neck. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, it's hard to write them like I get into the mood work on it, and then forget.  
> Eh it's not the best, but fun. Who know I might throw my hat in the ring again for them...  
> I might do a short fluff fic of Metal and Cut. LIKE LOOK AT HOW CUTE THAT'D BE! A big old scary guy like Metal in a leather coat waiting by a motorcycle he might've stole and Cut runs out all cute and in some dorky suit. Imagine the puns!  
> Norasimmer,  
> You're so nice! <3 and so I give this work to you darling.


End file.
